The Rubidium Bisharp, Halcyon
by UnanimousMusician
Summary: Now developing, a Bisharp escapes from a laboratory, where he was experimented on, changed, painfully. Now, he is thrown into the world of Pokemon, in the Unova region, and between a maniacal Serperior and a mind changed Gardevoir, will he be able to survive? OC story, M for violence and(MAYBE) some romance, but nothing too extreme. Review, PM me with an OC if you like. New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Anger. Humility, this was the entirety if my life as I came into existence. I was coerced, forced, into training that broke me, but made me stronger, I evolved, growing taller, getting smarter, my blades sharper, I fainted as I evolved, protecting my trainer, they'd tried to make sure I couldn't hear them, but I listened in, he had one more day to get me to evolve, or else I, and he, would be out, me from the program, him from our supposedly beautiful world. I was now a Bisharp, I was glad, for a moment, and fell to the ground, out like a light before my axe head touched the floor.

I woke shuddering, the final attack from the foe's Blaziken still nearly melting my blades, I patted my midsection, and extneded the blades from my forearms, making sure they were still there, and relaxed, just now taking in my surroundings. I was in a whitewashed room, a bookshelf on the wall opposite of the one to my right, a window in the middle and sunlight pouring onto the metal floor. The bed was soft, and felt too soft, I jumped off of it and touched onto the cold metal of the floor, afraid of anything so nice. A section of the wall about 7 feet tall and 3 feet wide lowered behind me, and a man in a labcoat stepped in, nodding at me, I stared at him, and he pulled a metal prod from his pocket, touching it to my midsection, this was normal, and I somehow relished the pain that brought me back to reality, this was real, this was existence, not some plush bed, or strange books, pain was the moderator of existence itself, because Arceus had made this world to be perfect, painless, but always, there it was, and I understood it at least. The entirety of my being locked up for a moment as the jolt went through me, and I fell to the ground, paralyzed. He took some readings behind my back, and said,

"You are go for blade replacement, we will collect you and bring you to the place tomorrow, until then, enjoy yourself."

The paralyzation wore off as he left the room, and I stood, looking around again, and walking over to the window, it was basically a hole in the wall, a pane of glass hinged at the top, and let sunlight flood into the room. The was no sill, but I didn't care, and returned to the bed, poking it a couple times and in a couple places, trying to ascertain that it wasn't some form of torture device, I couldn't find anything strange, and settled to recline on it, wondering what was going on. I was startled from my thoughts by a large, clacking, noise, one of the scientists walking one way or another down a hall, is was common, especially where I would normally be, but what startled me was that I didn't hear it in my ears, I felt it on my head. It reverberated, and my mind instinctively and painstakingly forged an image in my mind. Of the scientist, as expected, but it was strange to me, I felt like I was to lead, but knew nothing of how to or who to lead. The image my mind made faded as the noise died down, and I found myself exhausted, fading into unconsciousness as a new set of footprints came down the hall. They were dragging something, and whoever and whatever it was was put in the room next to mine. I drifted off into sleep.

I woke deep in the night to a screeching, piercing, sound. Something was screaming in pain, and my newfound echolocation perceived the entirety of the compound we were in, I couldn't identify what it was, but I knew it was female. The screaming eventually stopped, and I practically fainted as my echolocation sapped my mind of energy. It must've been a biproduct of how I'd evolved, I hadn't been ready to, but I had to, and now I was paying for it, my body without the strength to fuel my expendages of energy. It didn't help that I hadn't been fed for who knows how long. I woke up later, wondering what the day had in store for me, I laid on the bed for a while before the door opened, and the samae scientist looked at me, his head bowed in shame.

"Come on, it's your turn." He said, and beckoned me, and he walked out of view. I stood, and followed him, my heart nearly stopping as I saw that we were going to the room where I'd heard the screaming coming from. The noises had been bouncing around too much from the screams to actually get a 'look' in it, but now I saw that it was just as plain, if not more so, as my room, only a table and heart monitor stood in the center of the room. The scientist gestured toward it, and I laid down on it, long ago forced into compliance, but hating that I did so. He strapped down my appendages until only my left arm remained. He nodded at me, and I thought I saw a tear in his eye, he left the room, and my trainer walked over, he was definitely crying.

"Thank you so much Bisharp, you've been so strong, they doubt you'll survive, but I know you will, and I'm sorry, I'll be around afterward, please try to understand." He cried, and left the room, sniveling, I grimaced, my trainer had always been strong, calm, and collected, what horrors could be heading my way that made him cry? My question was soon answered as scientists and surgeons surged into the room, strange machines followed, and I shuddered when I saw a plasma cutter. The surrounded me, and lifted my arm. They tapped my forearm, signaling that they wanted me to extend my blade. I did so, slowly, both cautious and hesitant, it took a minute, but it got to halfway, and one of the surgeons sighed inexasperation, grabbing my arm and attaching one of the clamps onto it, they nealry yanked it from it's socket, and I gasped in fear, they strapped down my arm and looked at each other.

"On three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

One of them pressed a button as he said, two and the blade was yanked completely out of me, a metallic screech escaped me as I was put through pain worse than ever before. I barely noticed as a doctor quickly grabbed a crimson blade from a nearby table that was transparent, as if it was made from rubies, it was slipped into the slot where my old blade had been, and the pain disappeared, it's absence was practically ecstacy, and I was breathing heavy. They all nodded, and unstrapped my right arm, tapping my forearm, I looked at them all, pleading at them to not make me do it again, there faces were masks of indifference, and I closed my eyes, quickly extending the blade to it's maximum reach. I felt the clamps, and one yelled,

"On Three!"

"One!"

The machine was acitvated as he said one, and I once again screamed in pain, arching my body, trying to run from it, my echolocation ability watched as someone snatched a blade from someone else to place it in the slot in my arm. I 'watched' in slow motion as he did so, the nanoseconds it took feeling like an eternity. I sighed as the blade began to slot in place, but realized something was wrong, the blade wasn't fitting, it was too thick, just a Milimeter, but more than enough to make sure I couldn't accept it. The scientists eyes went wide, and he looked at me, I whimpered, the pain pounding on my mind, removing all that was me and leaving behind only a scared, shriveled, Pawniard. He moved faster than thought, snatching the old blade from mid-air where he'd started to toss it, blood drew from his fingers as he nimble fingeredly slipped it into place. I relaxed, and they conversed on what to do as the scientist stormed out of the room with the blade in hand, rage in his eyes. I nearly lost consciousness, but apparently there was a one way window just above us, and I heard yelling a foot above. An apology, and then the sound of an industrial strength buffer, they'd obviously thought something like this might happen, and I heard his footsteps begin to return. One of the scientists laid a hand on my shoulder, and I squirmed, afraid, the pain still burning into my mind. I saw him grin, and step back as the head scientist returned, he walked up to me,

"It's the last time you'll have to extend that blade for this, please, show courage, we have to finish what we started," he told me, looking into my eyes. I blinked, and nodded, my pride returning, I shook my arm slightly and the blade glided from it's sheath. He smiled, and attached the clamps, staring into my eyes as he pressed the button, I stared back, not even wincing as it was ripped out and replaced. I relaxed, thinking it was over, I was wrong, and they flipped me over, I heard the plasma cutter turn on, and gritted my teeth as they cut the blades on my midsection, removing them and replacing them with the ruby blades. They flipped me over again as they did so, and I inspected the new blades, deeming them sharp enough. The final blade to be removed was the one on my head, and I blacked out as they ripped it out.

I woke in the old room, noises bouncing around the room, my echolocation now sharper than before, and I realized it came from the blade on my head. I looked around, but saw no differences in it, except for the moonlight instead of sunlight coming through the window. A light flashed in a corner of the roof and I realized it was a camera, the door opened, and something was thrust into the room, a Lilligant, but something was strange, the flower on her head was in bloom somehow, and it was a deep, transparent saphire color, the filaments on it were purple, and I stood, kneeling next to her. She struggled to stand, weak, and I caught her as she fell, picking her up and placing her on the bed, I noticed that my new blade allowed me to hear farther, and listened to the whispers,

"He has no chance to not fall in love with her, she will be the courage to his fear, the darkness to his light, the gentleness to his strength, the saphire to his ruby, he has no choice, so why not let them have it? He will be rarely called upon, so what's the trouble?" I heard, the familiar voice of the head scientist in my mind.

"The trouble is that we dropped her in instantaneously, he will know it's set up,"

"With what we gave him, I wouldn't be surprised if he is eavesdropping on us as we speak."

"He is, I can see him in the camera, and that just about ruins the experiment, we'll have to put him in another one now,"

"No! Only the fusion experiment remains! He's smart, he'll try to forget what we said, just don't report him!" The scientist exclaimed.

"Too late, he's already placed in it, and a match found, this is your doing, remember that." The other voice announced, and I heard footsteps on their way. I extended my new blades, and stood protectively near the bed. I couldn't help, the camera launched a dart which latched onto my shoulder and knocked me out. I woke on the floor. Looking around, I saw that I was in the bed, alone, it had been a dream. I swung my legs over the bed, and I heard a female voice go off,

"Eep!"

I jumped from the bed and crouched, my blades extending, and noticed the Lilligant on the floor next to my bed, fear in her eyes, I looked at her and stood straight, retracting my blades and offering my hand. She took it, hesitantly, and stood with my help, she let go, and was about to say something before she wobbled and fell towards me, landing in my arms. 'He has no chance not to fall in love with her.' My dream randomly drifted into my mind, and I mentally shook it off, holding her out.

"Are you ok?" I asked in Pokéspeak, and she looked up at me, stepping back and leaning on the bed,

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded spitefully. "Why did you touch me?" She growled, and I tilted my head quizzically,

"Uhhh, wha-?" I asked, and she glared at me,

"I could've gotten up on my own, you didn't have to help me." She seethed, watching me with hate.

"Uhhh, sorry?" I questioned,

"Hmph!" She said, turning and facing the wall. I was at a loss for words, I'd definitely been dreaming, they couldn't suspect that I might like her, and she definitely wasn't gentle, but when had I fallen asleep? She was ranting about how she was probably just as strong as me, I ignored her, and wondered what would happen next. I was answered by a scientist entering the room, nodding to me, and pulling out a pokéball. The Lilligant turned into red energy and leapt into the pokéball, the scientist nodded and released her into mid-air, she fell to the ground, and he left. She groaned, the flower no longer blooming on her head, I debated helping, but didn't know what to do, she got mad if I helped, but struggled on her own. I just stood there as she climbed to the bed and fainted, I waited, and the door opened again, my trainer walking in,

"You're alive!" He said, eyes wide, and I nodded, not forgetting what he let them put me through. He stepped forward, and my blades extended, their ruby coloring reflecting the sunlight from the window around the room with a crimson light. He stepped back, and edged the door closed with his foot, "Listen, you're in danger, you are now the rarest Bisharp in existence, and probably the strongest, we have to get you out of here, they're gloating about having you, and some company or other is gonna want you on their side. They will, try to capture you, and if they can't, they'll try to kill you. You can come with me, or escape on your own, but you HAVE to leave," he said, and I looked at the Lilligant, she was different aswell, he shook his head, noticing but not understanding,

"It doesn't matter if you have feelings for her, you have to get out of here." He told me, then looking back at the door, "I need to go, I'll be back later, and then I expect your answer." He said, leaving, the Lilligant's flower was not in bloom, and I walked over to her. I had no feelings for her, she was too contrary over everything, and over all confusing to interact with, my hand brushed her face, and the flower instantly bloomed and glowed with a luminescent light. My blades extended and glowed with a harsh red one, her light soothed mine, and the room was filled with a purple light, swirling, rebounding, I was mesmerized. She rolled slightly, bringing the flower to face the roof, and I stepped back as she woke, glaring at me, the light squirmed, and separated, hers fading all together.

"Hmph!" She said, and rolled over, going back to sleep, the flower going out of bloom, she had to come with me, whether she wanted to or not. I stepped to the door, my gem blades still glowing, and slashed through it with ease. A guard asleep on a chair to my right woke and fumbled for his gun, I held a blade up to his neck and he froze. I kicked the gun away and punched him in the face, knocking him out, I turned and ran down the hall, in the direction of the scientist with the Lilligant's pokéball.


	2. Chapter 2

The one searching us out may never find us, the one meant for us, shall be led by god.  
-Unanimous

Looking down the hall, I noted white walls, simple speckled tiled floors, and a left turn two doors down on my left, on my right, a right turn awaited me, I regarded both quickly, and sprinted down the hall to my left, continuing the sprint to the left and seeing a few doors, sprinting past them to find the scientist, I realized what a terrible plan this was, he could be anywhere in the facility, he could be in the complete other direction, I wasn't paying attention and slammed headfirst into a metal box hanging from the wall, red, glass door, strange canister inside, I fell back, my helmet producing a clang as I ran into it with the front of my face, not my helmet. The sound reverberated, and schematics appeared in my head, far easier than before, the refined blad eon my head allowing it to pick up the farthest and quietest rebounds of the noise, showing me a good forty or so scientists in a building, only onw with the same body type as the scientist with the Lilligant's pokéball, grinning, I stood, but faltered as spots flashed in my eyes, I started falling backward, into unconsciousness, but shook my head, unable to give in to welcoming darkness, I straightened, and walked in the direction of the scientist, hand on the wall as I went, still not fully recovered from the echolocation, but determined to find the scientist that could unlock my freedom.

I slid around a corner, and saw the scientist, a clipboard in hand, a ball shaped bulge in his labcoat pocket. He noticed me as I extended my blades, the ruby colored razor sharp edges gleaming as I stepped toward him. He wrote something down and dropped the clipboard, holding his hands up in surrender, I pointed at the pokéball, and he raised his eyebrow for a moment, then nodding and taking it out with one hand, he held it out, and I stepped forward, taking it and walking away, my steel cloven hoof like feet leaving scrapes and imprints in the floor.

I got back to the room with the Lilligant inside, and saw that she was still asleep, I poked her with the pokéball, and the red light pulled her into it, I pressed the button on the front to shrink it down and left the room, finding out that the pants like formation of metal on my legs had pockets, I dropped the pokéball into one, and proceeded to slash through every guard, scientist, and wall, that got in my way as I escaped. Looking around outside the facility, I noted a thick cement wall surrounding the facility completely, something I wouldn't be able to cut through, and also noticed a small army of pokémon and pokémon trainers on their way to seriously mess up my plans. I thought quickly, and sprinted away from the approaching hoard of people who wanted me captured, angling towards a door in the wall. It would definitely not lead me to the other side, but I noticed a gate farther down, and where better to keep the controls for an electronic gate, then directly inside the walls it added a weak point to. Charging through the door, I looked around, seeing a security guard choke on some coffee as a manifestation of blood red colors and blades slammed through the door to his normally peaceful office. I jumped past him, hitting the largest and reddest button on the console in front of him, punching him in the face to knock him out, I wall ran back over to the door on the opposite wall and jumped through as it started getting flooded with pokémon and their trainers, they tripped over each other on the way back out and I ran from the remaining forces. I got to the gate, a red light blinking nearby as the four foot thick steel plate rose straight up, revealing an ope ing big enough for a semi, but bit by bit, by now only a foot open, I was sure I couldn't squeeze through that opening, I got to the door as it reached three feet high, the people chasing me hadn't caught up, and I breathed a sigh of relief, alarms blared as the door continued opening, and instead of ducking under it, I grinned in triumph, stupidly, for while the people still hadn't reached me, some one had reached the console, and knew how to press a red button to toggle the opening of a door. It stopped rising, and shuddered as it switched gear to close the door, I sprinted forward as it let the door drop, my blades glowing white as I slashed forward, teleporting under the two feet of clearance using extreme speed. Gravel sprayed out as I screeched to a halt, falling forward, and spots danced before my eyes, but, now not being the time to drop dead in a K.O. I pushed myself up from the ground, getting my feet under me and trudging into the surrounding forest. Tire tracks dictated a northern heading, told to me by the blade on my head, and I walked begrudgingly in that direction, heading to a large gathering of pokémon as shown by echolocation, hoping they could show me the ropes of being a pokémon fugitive.

Fusion Subject 4-2-8-7-9

I woke as two people yelled at each other, actually, more like one person yelled at another person,

"HE?! ESCAPED?!"

"I'm afraid so, but provided us invaluable data before he did so."

"WITH HER?!"

"Part, of the invaluable data I mentioned earlier, him taking her proves my, our, hypothesis, they are linked on a level deeper than they can conceive, and we have video footage to know how much he conceives her to be important." The scientist explained calmly,

"I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE FUSED THE BASTARD WHEN WE HAD A CHANCE!" The first one raged, though seemed to calm down a little through the profanity. A button was pressed, and I was electrified, his favored way of waking me from my slumber. "Subject 4-2-8-whatever-fuck, wake up, we have something for you to do. A subject has escaped, your partner, and we need you to find him, and bring him back, we have a tracker on a pokéball he stole, so you're not blind out there, we'll direct you where he is through this earpiece, got that?" He said as I stepped forward from a glass capsule. I was shown a picture of a Bisharp, red blades instead of metal ones, male, he might've been handsome if he was more than half my type, dark and steel didn't quite mix with water and steel. I looked back at the man, and he gestured at a door. I nodded, and walked through it, seeing gray skies, heavy with clouds, the gravel of the courtyard scrunched under my feet as I walked beneath the gate, portcullis, I was taught, but that didn't matter, and I began my search for the one they wanted to make me one with.

(So yea, the main character escapes, they send a pokémon after him, room for a few OCs, and this facility is not picky about the experiments it tries, the lead scientist probably being the only one with a heart, so go ahead, PM me your tortured and hurt OC, or just give me an OC and tell me how you want it to be treated, horrifyingly brutal, or fluffed and loved, doesn't quite matter to me, I just write for the hell of it, since most people don't give enough of a hell to write a review to tell me how good or bad it is. Anyway, REVIEW! PM ME! OCs!)

(SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER!)


	3. Chapter 3

I walked all night, following the tracks left by supply trucks as they went to the compound and back, a town had to be ahead, meaning I could get some food, hopefully some shelter, or at least an idea of where I was. It came into view as the sun rose, dawn bringing dew to the grass on the side of the road, I walked cautiously, knowing that the light from the sun was shining onto my blades, refracting everywhere, making me a beacon for the world to see. I got ready to run forward, shaking the tired out of me, but the pokéball opened in my pocket, a white light snaked out of my pocket, collecting together and dispersing in a flash of light. The lilligant positively oozed rage,

"YOU STOLE ME?!" She yelled, and I shrugged, looking ahead

"I was in danger, you were in more, I had to help,"

"I was NOT in danger thank you very much, you are the trouble maker, being really strong and all." She said haughtily, and I did a double take looking back at her,

"Was that a compliment?"

"No, it's bad if being strong makes you a target," she said, nose up, eyes closed. I shrugged, knowing she was peeking, and headed toward the town. "HEY! You can't just leave me here!" She called, stomping her foot. I looked back, nodding,

"Fine, return," I called, taking the pokéball from my pocket, she took a step back, but was beckoned by the red light from the ball, she went with it, still being angry, but seeing no alternative. I ran towards the town, covering the last mile quickly and getting to a blue building. Going inside, I saw a human at the counter, and a few browsing around, looking at the various items in the store, I watched for a few moments as a human, who had collected a couple items, walked up to the counter, giving the cashier currency and leaving. I left behind the human, and followed the woman to an orange building, she she gave some pokéballs to someone who was obviously a nurse. The nurse placed them in round indentations on a machine, and they glowed for a few moments, when they stopped, the nurse returned them to the woman,

"Your pokémon are perfectly healthy, as normal, we hope to see you again!" The nurse called, and I stepped forward, holding out the pokéball with the Lilligant inside, she looked at me strangely, and shrugged, taking it and placing it in the machine, it glowed, and was returned to me, the nurse babbling the entire time,

"We don't get many pokémon in here bringing other pokémon for a heal, and not many Bisharp at all, but you seem strange somehow, I can't put my finger on it." She said, the last part tapping her chin quizzically with her finger, she shrugged, "Please be careful, your friend was pretty banged up, and we haven't even taken a look at you."

I stopped, and pointed at my chest, pointing at the pokéball and shaking my head,

"Oh yeah, we can give you a checkup even if you don't have a pokéball, just follow me," she said, turning and stepping out from behind the counter, beckoning me with a hand as she walked into a back room. I followed cautiously, the white washed walls reminding me of the facility as we stepped into a room with a raised table and a chair, "Please lay down here, it won't hurt a bit," she added the last part as I looked back, about to bolt. The table wasn't the problem, something told me of some one, or something, hunting us down, I laid down, and took the pokéball from my pocket,

"I can hold it while we take a look," she said, and I nodded, handing it to her. A glass shield looped over the table, encapsulating me, and the table glowed with a green light. The nurse gasped,

"Oh you poor thing, what happened to your blades?" She asked herself, whispering, not knowing I could hear her. The table continued glowing, and I gradually noticed that the fatigue in my limbs was decreasing, the beats of my heart stopped being so strained, so much pain I hadn't known I was in evaporated, I sighed, the tension leaving me as all my past injuries were healed, I'd never had anything like this done before, I only ever got healed on my own, healing any cuts and bruises naturally, now, I watched as my oldest scars faded, not completely going away, and eventually the glass came down, and I stood, the nurse came over, handing me the pokéball and hugging me, careful of my blades, tears in her eyes,

"You poor creature, what happened to you? I've never seen a pokémon so banged up." She said, pulling back, and I shrugged, catching a tear from her eye, and smiling, an awkward motion, me never having done it before. The nurse sniffled, and smiled back,

"Be careful you two, come back to me if you need to, but any pokémon center should do their best to heal you, don't get too badly hurt before you decide to come back." She said as I turned around and headed for the door. I stood at the front entrance to the building, and she soon came back, the tears gone from her face, not even redness around her eyes indicating that she'd been crying. I waved good bye and walked out the door, looking behind me, and slamming into something a good four inches taller than me, an Empoleon, and she looked down at me, studying my face, seeing my blades, and giving a friendly smile, following as I stepped away from the pokémon center.

"Uhhh, you're following me," I stated and she nodded,

"I'm looking for someone, but I don't know what he looks like, he was really important, and left in a hurry." She said, and I shrugged,

"I can't help if I don't know what he looks like, sorry,"

"Ok, so can I just go with you then?" She asked, following sweetly, and I shrugged,

"I don't mind, but I'm kinda on the run, so it won't be very safe," I told her, shrugging and continuing on the path. She came up beside me,

"So what's with your blades?" She wondered aloud, and I winced, remembering what happened to them,

"Had them, replaced," I managed, and continued faster, leaving her to catch up,

"What are they replaced with?" She drilled deeper,

"I dunno, rubies?" I said, thinking that was a very valid question. We walled in silence for a bit, eventually coming to a small town, short buildings, no humans, the forest seemed to have swallowed us, a forest I didn't remember entering. The path utterly gone,

"Uhhhh, when did we decide to come to one of the pokémon communities?" She questioned, looking around,

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" I snapped at her, irritated at getting lost. Her lower lip(beak?) quivered, and tears collected in her eyes,

"Nonono, don't cry!" I said, wondering how I'd set her off so easily, she sniffled, but the tears soon disappeared with apologies and a reassuring that I didn't mind the questions. She was still sniffling when we decided to head into the town, but she wasn't on the verge of tears, which was an improvement. The town seemed utterly deserted, quite a lot of it's citizens off attending some major event, I knew this from the blade on my head, omething was making a roaring sound from below the floor, the roar that only an excited crowd of people could make. We proceeded through the town, hoping to find a way to get some food, definitely no begging for food, but if I job came along requiring little to no experience, I would take it in a heart beat. The roaring continued, and actually seemed to get louder, as we went along, eventually turning down a wrong alley and coming to a dead end. I turned to go back, and came face to face with the metal girder of a Gurrdurr, thrown against the wall, I was able to see a Duosion K.O. the Empoleon, they dragged her away as I dropped into the darkness of unconscious.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, and I grimaced, blinking my eyes open. The Lilligant stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be strong! And I come out to check on you only to see you out cold?" She seethed, and I rubbed my head, noticing a dent in the left side of my helmet. I stood,

"Sorry, Gurrdurr caught me by surprise, smacked me into this wall here." I said, indicating the imprint left in the bricks of the wall.

"Hmph, let's go, if random people are attacking you, this obviously isn't where we wanna be." She said, and I nodded, about to follow her, then remembering that they'd dragged away that female Empoleon, if she got in trouble for just hanging around me, I had to help her. I heard loud complaining around the corner and signaled he Lilligant to be silent, she nodded, creeping up next to me and pointing at my pocket. After returning her, I took a peek around the corner,

"I tell ya', I know it was worth it, but that metal guy left a dent in my girder, I'm gonna have to get a new one." A voice complained, the Gurrdurr who'd knocked me out.

"It's all worth it, how often do we get an Empoleon? It's one in a million it is, and with minimal protection, we should go, they'll star ttaking fighters soon, and I heard the bookie has a surprise tonight." Another voice said, and I heard them padding down the alleyway. I stuck to the shadows, following silently, they walked into a cellar, leading into one of the buildings, and I followed, seeing the "roaring" crowd I'd heard earlier. It seemed as if the entire town was here, cheering as people were pounded senseless by a Conkeldurr. A Sawk was tossed from the ring, mangled and unconscious, and someone carried him into another room. The Empoleon was tied down on a bench across the room, I walked over, almost getting to her when I was lifted into the air and thrown over the ring, landing on the other side, having noticed a blueish outline around me. I stood, shaking my head, and saw a Gurrdurr nearby counting money. He saw me looking, and hastily stashed the money, walking,

"I see you had an encounter with security, would wanna shot at one of those beautiful women over there?" He asked, and I growled, extending my blades, his eyes widened, and he shook the look off his face,

"You remind o' someone, so I'll give you a deal, you get in that ring, you fight, and two go into your care." He said, pointing and the slightly raised wrestling mat.

"Rules?"

"Win, or we dispose of you, everything from cuts and bruises allowed, you can't kill the loser, you got that?"

"Limitations," I growled, nodding and climbing into the ring, savoring the thought of cutting through a Conkeldurr. Instead, a Gigalith stood on the other side of the ring. It was shiny, and his green gems stood out on him, white highlights and an utterly obsidian black body was the entirety of him. I was drawn from my confusion by a presence in my mind,

'You don't have any moves learned.' A female voice said, and I turned, looking at a Gardevoir, still and serene in the middle of the bustling stands.

'So?'

'Villhelm will crush you,'

'Don't underestimate me.' I responded, and forced her from my mind, calling up the memory of my blades being ripped out. I watched the Gardevoir clutch her head in pain, and the connection snapped away. I turned toward the Gigalith, and it roared in anger, obviously knowing what just happened. The announcer declared bets, and the bell rang after a couple minutes. He charged forward, his gems sparking with electricity. I crouched, focusing, and my blades, shined with a scarlet light, I practically teleported forward, slashing simultaneously, I appeared behind him, and he was thrown over my head, slamming to the mat on his side. He roared and stood, and charged up a beam in his mouth, I stood straight, the hyper beam going to hit me regardless and I slashed upwards, laughing as the beam was absorbed into the blades. They now filled the room with a crimson light, now lighter than before. He had to rest, and I wondered what the Gardevoir had meant, these 'moves' obviously had some power, and my opponent definitely had them, for all the good they did. He recovered, standing, and the air crackled with electricity as his gems grew, static crackling as they began generating electricity. He took a step forward, then another, and a third, faster and faster, charging up speed, jumping as he got close, soaring ten feet straight up, scraping the roof of the arena. Falling back down with explosive strength, as he had started to fall, I stepped back a little, extending my blades to their max and cutting into the floor, latching myself in place. As a result, most of the stands were blown backward, the citizens all seemed alright, but some of the people were in discomfort, having been in the first row and been thrown onto some of the back rows. I remained still, an electric shock running through me and into the ground, I, working like a lightning rod to effectively take no damage. We squared off, I, holding my blades at the ready, he, roaring loud enough to shake the town. I leapt forward as he used thunder, the floor shook as I ran, but I continued, getting right under his head, extending my blades to their max, I held one to his neck, it glowed white, lengthening further, surrounding his neck, a guillotine, as it was about to fall, I stopped myself, stepping back. He nodded, and roared approval, a green light flashing in his eyes as he stood and got out of the ring. The crowd watched in speechlessness, apparently the guy was near unbeatable, the silence was eerie, but one pokémon, a Duosion, I thought, cheered, having bet on me, a clashing laugh erupted from the gigalith as he walked away. I stepped off the mat, to be confronted by the bookie/announcer,

"I want you outta here,"

"What? I didn't kill him."

"You came this close," He roared, indicating my still energy guillotine blade, "Take your girl, and get out of my fine establishment, I never wanna see your face again, you hear that?" He growled, pointing at the door. I shrugged, walking over to the Empoleon and cutting her bonds and gag, she smiled, and followed me from the building. Into the night.

(Got you guys a longer chapter, having felt bad because of the half size earlier, please enjoy, and review, and send me OCs if you'd like, but there's a plan in the mix, and you might not get your OC back for quite a while. So yea, any feedback appreciated, and yes, that was them if you read my other story, their story line is however finished(For now) so yea, Villhelm OP, Frost Prime Master Race)


End file.
